Bokura no Ashiato
by Cake Factory
Summary: Jejak yang kita buat bersama ini juga sebagai pengingat bahwa kau tidak pernah berjalan sendirian sejauh ini, Shu. Oneshot drabble.


**Guilty Crown © Guilty Crown Committee / Production I.G**

**Bokura no Ashiato © Cake Factory**

Enjoy!

.

Berjalan di pinggir pantai memang sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi, saat air yang terasa menyejukkan itu menyentuh kulit, membawa rasa menyenangkan. Berjalan menyusuri pantai juga menyenangkan. Menapakkan kaki di pasir yang basah, membuat jejak terlihat yang akan mengantarkan seseorang pada sang pembuat jejak.

Tapi sesungguhnya, akan lebih menyenangkan apabila dapat bersama-sama membuat jejak. Dua pasang kaki, dari sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa. Berjalan beriringan, sambil bergandengan tangan, disertai perasaan yang saling bersambut. Saat yang paling disukai para gadis di luar sana.

Tapi berbeda dengan seorang Menjou Hare. Gadis itu hanya bisa melihat jejak kaki dari seseorang yang sangat dikaguminya. Hanya jejak kaki, tidak dengan sosoknya yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan sana.

Gadis itu memang berusaha berjalan mengikuti jejak itu. Terus berjalan, hingga berlari demi menemukan sang pembuat jejak, hanya untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, Hare juga terus berlari mengejar jejak di depannya. Hingga ia menemukan punggung dari sosok pembuat jejak yang diikutinya.

Gadis itu bertaruh pada dirinya akan kemungkinan yang terjadi bila ia memanggil sosok di depannya. Meski ragu, gadis itu memanggilnya. Meski ada perasaan sosok itu tidak akan menoleh, tapi Hare percaya bahwa orang itu adalah _orang yang baik. _Jadi, harusnya tak perlu takut kalau panggilannya tidak digubris.

Hingga saat Hare memanggilnya, sosok itu berhenti sejenak dan menoleh. Senyum singkat terlukis di sana ketika melihat gadis yang memanggilnya kini berlari ke arahnya. Hanya sejenak, sosok itu kembali berjalan. Meski hanya sejenak, Hare benar-benar senang karena jaraknya dengan jarak sosok di depannya itu hanya berbeda beberapa langkah.

Gadis itu tahu bahwa sosok itu begitu lembut. Dan sejak pemuda itu menoleh padanya, Hare semakin yakin jika ia melempar sebuah obrolan, obrolannya akan disambut dengan senang hati. Dalam beberapa saat, Hare tahu telah membentuk jarak yang baru dengan pemuda di depannya.

—_Hare mengenalnya dengan nama Ouma Shu._

Semakin jauh arah percakapan mereka, semakin Hare merasa jika perlahan Shu mulai menjadikannya sandaran. Banyak cerita yang membuat Hare semakin tahu akan apa yang tersembunyi dan tidak menyangka bahwa rahasia itu sebenarnya ada di sana.

Pemuda itu melambatkan langkahnya, seakan memberikan Hare kesempatan untuk berjalan di sampingnya saat ada beberapa kalimat yang membuatnya tenang.

.

.

.

_"Jangan khawatir akan perasaan gagalmu. Kau sama sekali tidak gagal. Kau mengatakan kalau merasa kurang bijak sebagai pemimpin tapi, aku percaya ada banyak hal baik yang ada dalam dirimu._

_"Kau merasa gagal jadi pemimpin. Tapi menurutku, kau pantas jadi Raja, Ouma Shu."_

_._

_._

_._

Seseorang akan menjadi lebih kuat bila ada yang berada di sisinya, juga memberikan kepercayaan. Hare juga percaya jika pemuda itu bisa tumbuh lebih kuat. Hare percaya kalau Shu bisa melangkah lebih jauh jika ia tetap ada di sisinya.

—_Itu yang Hare percayai, tapi mungkin tidak bagi Shu._

Hare tahu bahwa sebenarnya ada seseorang yang bisa mendorong Shu melangkah lebih jauh dan membuatnya menjadi kuat, dan orang itu bukanlah Hare sendiri. Walaupun begitu, Hare sudah cukup senang jika diijinkan sang pemuda dengan berjalan beriringan di jalur yang sama. Makanya, Hare mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangan sang pemuda. Seakan menyerahkan diri sebagai tiang penyanggah apabila Shu sudah tidak kuat berdiri dan siap jatuh kapan pun.

—_Meski tidak bisa menjadi pendorong, jadi penyanggah juga tidak buruk, bukan?_

Matahari mulai terbenam. Warna merah sudah menyebar dengan indah di kanvas yang berada di atas sana. Hanya sebagian kecil dari lingkaran bercahaya _orange_ yang dapat mereka lihat dari garis cakrawala.

Banyak hal yang pemuda itu dapat dari gadis yang bersamanya. Ia mendapat banyak kepercayaan dan merasa dibantu untuk kembali tegap. Tapi ketika ia ingin membalas genggaman tangan dari gadis yang sudah memberikan seluruh kepercayaannya untuk dipastikan tetap berjalan di sisinya sampai ujung, tangan kecil itu menghilang seperti kristal rapuh yang tanpa sengaja digenggam terlalu erat.

Menghilang dan sudah tidak dapat kembali, sebelum pemuda itu menyadari seberapa nyaman ketika gadis itu ada di sisinya dengan segala bantuan-bantuan kecilnya yang sangat berarti.

—_Aku percaya kau bisa menjadi Raja yang baik, Shu._

Matahari sudah tenggelam dengan sempurna meski dari garis cakrawala itu masih dapat terlihat sedikit semburat warna _orange_. Air laut yang mulai pasang, menghapus jejak yang telah mereka buat.

Menghapus, namun tidak semuanya.

Tanpa sadar, sebelum _pergi_ tadi, Hare perlahan membawa pemuda itu sedikit menyingkir dari garis pantai, agar tidak semua jejak mereka terhapus seluruhnya dari terjangan air laut yang mengikis jejak di pasir.

Satu hal yang Shu ingat saat Hare masih menemaninya adalah kalimat yang sempat gadis itu ucapkan.

Angin kemudian berhembus kencang di sana, mengantarkan sebuah suara kepadanya dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati beberapa orang tengah berlari ke arahnya, melambaikan tangan dan terus memanggil namanya dengan dihiasi sedikit nada khawatir di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jejak kaki memang tidak terlalu berharga bagi sebagian orang, bahkan ketika jejak itu terkikis oleh air laut bersama pasir. Tapi, jejak kaki dapat membantumu untuk terus melangkah menuju tujuan akhir. Karena ketika kita tersesat, kita bisa kembali dengan menyusuri jejak yang kita buat. Lalu dari sana, kita bisa menentukan jalur baru yang akan ditempuh._

_"Jejak yang kita buat bersama ini juga sebagai pengingat bahwa kau tidak pernah berjalan sendirian sejauh ini, Shu. Meski kau kembali menghilang karena tersesat, pasti akan ada orang yang akan menemukanmu lewat jejak yang kau buat."_

**End.**

Kelihatan agak gaje, ya. Ini hasil nonton Guilty Crown 15 ditambah nonton Black Rock Shooter, lanjut dengerin Departures~Anata ni Okoru Ai no Uta~.

Yeah! Saya adalah ShuHare shipper, dan saya gak rela Hare dibunuh sama staff GC! TTATT

**Review?**

**February, 4****th**** 2012**

**.Cake Factory.**

**Ps. **Buon compleanno, Dino Cavallone!


End file.
